


Snowflake

by oneshotcentral



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotcentral/pseuds/oneshotcentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As expected, it is both sour and very, very sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

Marceline watches the flake dissolve on the warmth of PB’s tongue. The PB smiles up at Marceline, who finally looks up from the princess’s lips in favor of answering her question.

“Aren’t you going to try it?”

Marceline surveys the landscape. Both the ground and the trees a ways off are covered in a powdery substance one might assume was snow, had it not been for the distressing yellow tint. The resemblance to a certain other kind of “yellow snow” justifies skepticism, Marceline feels.

“It’s /lemon/,” PB insists, sticking her tongue out to catch another and flashing Marceline one of her rare, uninhibited smiles.

In her subsequent staring the vampire queen guesses where her impulses will take her, and she is not disappointed. As Princess Bubblegum opens her mouth to catch the next snowflake, Marceline does too, swooping forward and catching both the flake and the candy ruler’s mouth in her own.

As expected, it is both sour and very, very sweet.


End file.
